Reliving Memories
by Clairity
Summary: Kmart and Claire were trying hard to bring back their memories. Will both of them succeed? This story will focus on Claire and Kmart. Claire\Kmart\Alice. Rated T for safety. Post Afterlife. Assuming that Umbrella didn't attack and Claire and Kmart's memories hadn't fully back. I suck at summaries so just see inside. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil because if I do, Kmart and Claire will still be in RE5. Hehe**

* * *

**Reliving Memories**

Kmart stood on the deck of the ship, watching the ocean as the ship sailed on. Finally, after Alice's, Claire's and Chris's battle with Wesker, they were able to move on with their lives. But for Kmart, she couldn't really move on because still now, she can't remember a thing. Even her name. even the people around her who told her that they were her friends. But she can't really tell.

Kmart sighed as she tried to remember hard everything. Everything that happened before. Then she heard footsteps. She didn't bother to look until the person walking, stood beside her. She saw a redhead woman, smiling down at her. It's Claire Redfield.

"What are you doing here alone?" Claire asked.

Kmart didn't smile at her. She still doesn't know her though Alice said that Claire was the one who took care of her. After all that's happened, she couldn't trust anyone now. "I'm uh…just thinking of something. That's all."

"Thinking if we could be trusted?" this time, Claire looked at the ocean too.

"Wondering who am I really." Kmart answered.

"You are Kmart."

"I know, you and Alice already told me. But it didn't ring a bell. I still can't remember my past. Who you were in my life, Alice. Everyone." Kmart paused for a moment then looked at Claire. "I just wanna remember everything about me, Claire."

"I know it's hard, Kmart. I've been there. When Alice found me in Alaska, I felt lost. I don't even know who I was, my name, everything about me. Alice helped me remember everything but it's a long way. There were images flashing in my mind but I can't clearly see it or even remember it. They were just flash." Claire stated. It's been really hard for her to remember everything since the day Alice found her and took away the device that drugged her on her chest. As a matter of fact there was a time that she gave up and that she accepted that her memory won't come back. But Alice still helped her. She was always there to tell her everything she knows about her. And one thing, one night at the jail where she and Alice landed, she almost cried. She almost cried because she doesn't know how and when her memory will come back.

"Claire…your memory… did they all come back to you? I mean do you already remember everything about you?"

Claire looked at her first, shook her head and smiled. "Not everything, but there are some."

"In your memory that came back to you, am I there?"

"Yes. I can remember everything about you but not all. I mean there are some memories of mine that you are there."

"Can you tell me about it? Can you help me remember everything?" the blonde asked.

"Sure." Claire led Kmart to the place where both of them can sit. They sat on a long chair, facing the ocean. "I remember when me and the gang rescued you at the K-mart store. By the way, Kmart wasn't really your real name."

Kmart frowned at the statement. "Then what was my real name?"

"It was Dahlia. You changed it because you said that you didn't like it and that all the people knew you with that name were already dead."

"Please continue." Kmart said.

"The time we found you, you were so scared. You didn't speak even to me. You said you were having a hard time to trust us. But I didn't blame you. I know how hard it is to trust anyone these days. Then one day we gain your trust. You started to talk to me. I even remember the first thing you said while I was driving with you in the Hummer." Claire smiled as the memory flashed in her mind. Kmart noticed it.

"What was it?"

"My name." Claire smiled. "You called my name then you said you were thirsty."

Kmart smiled. Even though she can't remember that thing, still she can feel that she was used to be so close with Claire. She appeared to her not only as a mother but also as a big sister.

"Can you remember it now?" Claire asked.

"No." Kmart shook her head but there's still a smile on her face.

"Don't force yourself. It will come."

"Claire… is there still any memory that you remembered about me?"

"Well, we used to have a catfight."

"Really? Why?"

"You were so stubborn. You always disobey my order. And me as a leader always punishes you. Then you'll get angry to me and yell at me that I was so unfair to you."

"Really? I did that?"

"You always do." Claire chuckled. It's true that Kmart always disobeys her and she always punishes her for the mistakes that she had done. But she was just doing it for Kmart to grow into a good person though the world is already crazy. She loves her little sister dearly and she doesn't want her to get hurt. "But you know what? I've never been unfair to you."

Kmart smiled. She was really glad that Claire is with her right now. "I know. I can feel it."

"There was also the time that you were sick. I freaked out. No one can calm me down. Not Carlos, Mikey, LJ and Betty. They can't handle me. I remember Carlos got worried of me because I didn't eat; I didn't sleep just to make sure you're fine. I even forgot my duties to the convoy."

"You were my big sister. I can feel it. You always protect me. When were in battle you were always there by my side just to make sure I won't get hurt or infected."

Claire nodded then her face saddened after a moment. "Yeah, but Umbrella took you away from me. That day when we landed in Alaska, I wasn't able to protect you. You were calling for help but all I did was let you down."

Claire felt her eyes welled with tears. She bowed down her head when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look and saw Kmart smiling at her. "You didn't let me down Claire. You came back, remember? You came back to rescue me and the others."

Claire smiled and wiped away her tears in her eyes. "Can you tell me about them?"

"Who?"

"The convoy."

"As far as I remember. Some of them were already dead, including Carlos, Mikey, LJ and Betty and some of them are here with us. That time Mikey was always in charge in the security. That includes the camera. Carlos and Chase were in charge of the tanker. Then Betty was in charge in medical stuffs."

"Then you were the leader?"

"Yeah."

"There was a bus full of survivors and Otto was the one driving it."

"Was I included there?"

Claire looked at her and shook her head. "No. You were always with me in the Hummer. You never left me and I never left you."

"Why?"

Claire frowned. "What do you mean why?"

"Why did you treat me special?"

"Because you are my sister." Claire smiled.

* * *

Alice and Chris are in the kitchen, already done in serving food for the survivors. Alice is alone on her spot, drinking some water.

"Hey." Chris greeted as he sat across him.

"Hey." Alice greeted back and smiled.

"Have you seen Claire and Kmart?"

"As far as I remember, Kmart is upstairs. Maybe Claire is also with her."

"Do you think their memories will come back?" Chris asked curiously.

"I think so. Claire seems to be recovering now. I just hope Kmart is also."

"Well, I guess it's really hard for the both of them." Chris commented.

"It really is."

"Thank you."

This time, Alice looked at the man in front him. "Thank you for what?"

"For taking care of my sister when she was having a hard time from recovering."

Alice smiled and nodded. "it's okay. She's my friend after all. Though we weren't really that close."

"I'll just go to the operating room." Chris said as he stood up.

Alice nodded and Chris headed off to the operating room.

* * *

Claire and Kmart are silent. They are both watching the ocean as the ship goes by. Kmart's long blonde hair swayed against the wind. Claire looked at her and smiled then looked back at the ocean. Happy that her little sister is finally back with them. Thank God Alice found her. If it wasn't for the older woman, maybe Claire is still miserable and alone in Alaska. And that she's still out of her mind with no one around to help her recover and remember everything.

"Claire…" Kmart muttered.

"Hmm?" Claire answered without looking at the teen.

"When Alice found you, did you trust her eventually?"

First, Claire looked at her then shook her head. "When she found me I was devastated. I even attacked her with a knife."

"You really did that?" Kmart asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah. That was what she told me. But you know it was just because of the device attached on my chest. It drugged me and controlled me. Then she knocked me out. After all that I have done with her, she still helped me in everything. She helped me remember. She clothed me, fed me and took care of me."

"That was so sweet of her."

"Yeah though she told me that we weren't close before."

"I wonder what it would be like without her."

"If she wasn't around, maybe I'm still in Alaska. And you are still here, trapped." Claire replied.

"And maybe by now, I'd be dead, like the others."

"Let's just be thankful that Alice is here."

"And that she's our friend." Kmart added and Claire nodded with a smile.

"Did I hear you guys call my name?" someone from behind asked. Both Claire and Kmart turned their heads and saw Alice.

"Hey Alice." Kmart said and gesture the older woman to sit beside them.

Alice walked to them and sat between the two. "Is it okay if I sit between you two?" Alice grinned.

"Uh you already did." Claire smirked.

"That's okay. Actually I have a lot of questions to ask." Kmart said.

"Like what?" Alice looked at her.

"How did you know me?" Kmart asked.

"You didn't know?" – Alice.

"Yeah that's why I'm asking you, right?" – Kmart.

Alice looked at Claire first, but it was a long look and a meaningful one. "Claire didn't tell you?"

"She didn't tell me anything." Kmart shifted her eyes to Alice then to Claire. Alice grinned at Claire and the redhead already knew what it means but Kmart didn't notice the gesture.

"I'm your mother." Alice declared in a serious tone. Claire held her breath and tried not to laugh.

"What?" Kmart almost shouted as she narrowed her eyes. Did she hear her correctly?

"I was just joking." Alice said and chuckled. Kmart slapped her shoulder, hard enough for Alice to feel it.

"Oww." Alice exclaimed. This time, Claire wasn't able to hold her laughter. The redhead burst out laughing. Kmart was pissed off. She stood up and stomped her feet as she started to walk.

Alice and Claire looked at each other and stopped from laughing. They both knew they pissed Kmart off so they followed the teen.

* * *

Kmart went to the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs there. She drank the glass of water to half. Just as the time she put down the glass angrily, Chris came into the kitchen.

"Hey, angry are you?" Chris asked the teen.

"No. I was just having a not so fine time." Kmart replied.

After a moment, Claire and Alice came into the kitchen too.

"I guess I better be going." Chris said and grabbed a bottled water before finally leaving.

Claire sat on Kmart's left side while Alice sat on Kmart's right side. "Hey, K. I'm sorry." Alice apologized sincerely.

"Just don't talk to me." Kmart said, rolling her eyes.

"K, we're really sorry. We didn't mean it that way." Claire said.

"You know it's not funny. You know that I can't remember everything and here you are, the ones I thought I can trust but you just fooled me." Kmart said as her eyes brimmed with tears.

Alice held her hands and while the redhead hugged her. "I'm sorry, K." the redhead whispered in Kmart's ear.

"We were just fooling around, but we never thought that it will go wrong." Alice added and hugged Kmart. Both Claire and Alice hugged Kmart as the teen stopped from sobbing. Later on, Kmart started chuckling then she laughed. Alice and Claire pulled away from the embrace and watched Kmart as she laughed.

There's one thing in their minds, Kmart got them. "I got both of you." Kmart said while she laughed. Now, her eyes are in tears because of laughter.

"Oww." Claire and Alice exclaimed in unison. But on the other hand, both of them are relieved because Kmart didn't take the joke seriously earlier.

"You really got us there. We thought you're mad." Alice smiled at the teen as she brushed her long blonde hair.

"Well I just thought of revenge and I did it well." Kmart grinned.

"Yeah you did it very well." Claire said.

"But seriously, I don't like your joke earlier." Kmart's voice turned serious.

"We know and we're sorry." Alice said.

"Okay both of you are forgiven but don't do it again next time, okay?" Kmart said.

"We promise." Claire and Alice swore as they raised their right hand.

Kmart smiled at them as Alice and Claire also smiled at them. "I missed you, K." Alice muttered.

"Yeah, I don't know how to respond to that." Kmart answered.

"I understand." Alice smiled. A reassuring smile.

"How can you describe me from way back then Alice?" the teen asked.

"You? Well as far as I remember, you were the first one to accept me for who I am."

"What do you mean? I don't get it."

Alice looked at Claire first who instantly smiled at her. "Well, Claire's convoy at that time were in great danger. There were infected crows that attacked you. I came and helped you with my psychic powers." Alice explained.

Kmart frowned. "What do you mean psychic power? Aren't you human?"

"I wasn't at that time. But now I'm normal. Thanks to Wesker. Well, years ago, Umbrella experimented on me. They turned me into something like freak but when I met you, you didn't treat me as different from the others."

"What about me? Didn't I treat you very well that time?" Claire interrupted.

"Well, you were good to me. But you were aloof; I guess you got scared of me. But you were willing to talk to me though." Alice smiled at the redhead.

"Well, I still can't remember it. I'm sorry." Kmart bowed down her head.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault that both of you suffered in memory lost. It was all Umbrella's."

"Yeah, you're right." Claire and Kmart said in unison.

Kmart leaned on Alice's shoulder and closed her eyes. On the other hand, Claire went closer to Kmart.

"Don't worry; I'll help you two to remember everything." Alice promised the two.

"Promise?" – Kmart.

"I promise." Alice looked at Claire then to Kmart who easily dozed off to sleep.

"She must be tired." Claire said.

"Yeah, let's get bring her to her room."

"Sure." Both of them smiled as they watched the sleeping figure of Kmart.

Claire helped Alice to carry Kmart as both older women headed to Kmart's room.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: Sorry the ending sucks, I just can't find a better situation to end this. Review?**


End file.
